El sabor del café
by AislyWaters
Summary: AU! Durante casi dos años Kuroko Tetsuya consiguió tener paciencia con respecto a los "detallados pedidos" que hacían sus clientes. Pero lo que no sabía es que sus habituales clientes no se comparaban con aquel chico. AkaKuro/KuroAka AllxKuroko
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene Yaoi/Slash/como le quieran llamar y si no entiendes, relaciones homosexuales, así que, si este tema no es de tu agrado, esta historia tampoco.**

**Wujujujuju~~~ Este es mi primer Fic en el fandom de Kuroko no Basuke *w* ya que comencé a ver el Anime y leer el manga hace unos cuantos meses~~ pero espero mis fic's no sean una molestia ;-;**

**-Esto también es un AU -Alternative Universe- por lo cual no sigue la trama original del manga/anime aunque tal vez se mencionen pequeños datos que hay en estos.**

**-Actitud OoC en los personajes.**

**Si bien, este capítulo no tiene nada de **_**acción **_**es debido a como quiero que se conozca un poco como es la vida de Kuroko en este AU y como se relaciona con los demás, tengo planeado que en el siguiente pasen ya más cosas asdasd**

**Aún no tengo muy seguro cual será el que se quedará con Kuroko (?) pero, por ahora, el que tendrá más oportunidades con el fantasmita es Akashi (?) y otra pareja que no incluye a Kuroko -Pero esa tendrá pequeñas, muy PEQUEÑAS insinuaciones asdasdas- **

**Sin más molestias, dejo aquí el primer capítulo ¡Espero sea de su agrado!**

* * *

—¡Kurokocchi! Ha llegado un cliente a la mesa 6.—

Kise Ryouta, deslumbrante como siempre, sin importar la ropa casual que llevaba: el conjunto estaba consituido por un mantel de opaco color café, en él escrito "Teiko Coffe" y una taza de café con el estilo peculiar que sólo lograba una persona: Midorima Shintarou; el pantalón de vestir marrón, en perfecto estado siendo ya el tercero que compraba en el mes; y la camiseta blanca, repleta de manchas de café que no desaparecieron a pesar de las visitar a la tintorería.

—Entendido, Kise-kun.—

Y Kuroko Tetsuya se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, pero, lo que los diferenciaba, era que _Kurokocchi _no _brillaba _ni un poco.

Al contrario, Kuroko terminaba asustando a los clientes cada vez que se acercaba, sobre todo si era la primera vez que se presentaban en el café. Kuroko, ya acostumbrado a esto, lo único que hacía era sonreír -Y eso pensaba, pero el cliente sólo veía un leve, _leve, _movimiento en sus mejillas.-, escribir el pedido e irse a donde Murasakibara, el encargado de la cocina.

Antes de acercarse a la mesa que había indicado su compañero -donde se encontraba él que parecía ser un estudiante de preparatoria, como él, dándole la espalda.- se preparó mentalmente para ver la reacción del cliente. Si, podría tener ya casi 17 años soportando como la gente no se percataba de su existencia pero, vamos, aún le dolía al pobre.

—Bienvenido a _Teiko Coffe _¿Qué le gustaría probar?—

Estaba listo para un salto, una maldición o un grito, pero no estaba listo para lo que ocurría frente a él.

Unos ojos estaban clavados directamente en él, una mirada roja y una dorada, ambas chocando contra su mirada azul. Si Kuroko hubiera estado _en serio _con una defensa baja, entonces habría saltado hacía atrás, justo como la gente hacía con él.  
Pero no lo hizo. Si sabía como se sentía ¿Cómo se podría atrever a hacerle lo mismo a alguien? Eso sería ser, totalmente, una _mierda _de persona.

—La especialidad de hoy. Me han dado a conocer que el encargado siempre sorprende a los clientes.—

_"Oh, no. Conozco ese tono de voz." _

Después de casi 2 años trabajando en ese lugar, Kuroko ya podía reconocer los tipos de clientes, y el tipo de cliente que veía en ese joven no era de sus favoritos.

—Crema sin lactosa, sólo dos cucharadas soperas; café descafeinado, 6 cucharadas soperas; en lugar de usar agua, utilizar leche, normal, es sólo que la crema sin lactosa sabe mejor; 3 cucharadas de azúcar, con 5 segundos de diferencia entre ellas.—

_"Tipo de cliente No. 5: Cliente detallista, perfeccionista" _Regresó a sus pensamientos. _"Son de pedir desde el café de menor costo hasta el más costoso. Lo que los caracteriza es que.."_

—Disculpe.— Kuroko dejó de mirar hacía su libreta, mareado.— ¿Podría repetir su pedido?—

Kuroko tenía ya 2 años trabajando en esa cafetería, y durante ese tiempo fue acumulando conocimientos ¿Qué tipo de conocimientos? _Categorías._

Si, resulta asombroso los distintos tipos de clientes que existen. Desde los más sencillos hasta los más odiados por Kuroko.

Los _Perfeccionistas/detallistas._

Nunca antes se había topado con un perfeccionista/detallista de _ese _nivel. Kuroko pensaba que sólo tendría que lidiar con un "Sin crema; con mucha azúcar, 7 cucharadas; con muchas servilletas..."  
Lamentablemente, no era lo que había pensado.

Ahora si, había encontrado a alguien _peor _que Midorima.

En el interior deseaba que ese pensamiento estuviera equivocado.

* * *

El joven dio un corto sorbo -demasiado corto para el gusto de Kuroko- y se giro a mirarlo, los dos colores clavándose en él, de nuevo.

—No.—

Kuroko se giró, resignado, para regresar al área detrás de la barra, era ya el 5° intento y Murasakibara se había negado a hacerlo de nuevo desde la primera vez usando como excusa que se habían acabado los mini-malvabiscos -y no, no por que tuvieran alta demanda entre los clientes.- y que tenía como responsabilidad ir a comprar más, así que la presión caía totalmente en Kuroko.

—¡Kurokocchi! Ya me voy.— Kise entró segundos después que Kuroko, sonriendo.— Oh, ¿sigues con eso? Yo quería invitar a Kurokocchi por un batido de vainilla.—

Por primera vez, Kuroko se deprimió tan dramáticamente como Kise, sólo que este último no lo notó.

—Lo siento, Kise-kun. Será para la próxima.— Y, obviamente, no iba a dejar que él rubio se diera cuenta de la tristeza que estaba sintiendo. No, su abuela le había dado a entender que _no se debe lanzar leña al fuego._

—¿En serio, Kurokocchi? Siempre dices eso y me vuelves a rechazar ¡Kurokocchi es muy cruel, cruel!—

Con un Kise ya ausente, Kuroko estaba listo para comenzar con el sexto intento.

Lástima que el rubio no era el único mesero aparte de Kuroko.

—Oi, Tetsu.—

—Aomine-kun ¿No se iba a ir ya?, ¿Kagami-kun no iba a pasar por usted?—

Aomine-kun, cuyo nombre completo es Aomine Daiki.  
Compañero de Kuroko tanto en el trabajo como en la escuela. Puede no ser la persona más social del mundo -sólo te dirigirá la palabra si te atiende en la cafetería o si te gusta el baloncesto... o los/las idols- ni una persona que muestre interés en actividades/personas que no sean de su agrada, ni la persona más paciente... pero si era una persona agradable, simpática y amistosa, aunque su sonrisa no resultaba eso para algunas personas.

—El único que puede pasar por mi al trabajo soy yo.—

Y también es una persona con mucho ego. Una _luz _demasiado brillante.

—Bueno, buen trabajo el de hoy, Aomine-kun.— Dejando a un lado el asunto de el café _imposible de preparar, _Kuroko le sonrío. Y es que el moreno era -ahora, junto a _Kagami-kun.- _su mejor amigo.

—Buen trabajo el de hoy.— Repitió Daiki, llevando una mano a su boca para ahogar el bostezo al terminar de hablar. Sin no dar una pequeña palmada a la cabeza de Kuroko antes, Aomine se giró para irse. No sin antes agregar otras palabras:

—Ah, cierto, el pelirrojo espeluznante que había ahí ya se fue.—

Al escuchar esas palabras, Kuroko salió rápidamente detrás de Aomine para encontrarse con la verdad:

Ese bastardo lo había obligado a preparar 5 cafés y se había ido sin siquiera dejar una _miserable _propina.

Definitivamente, ese tipo de clientes ya estaban en su _lista negra_.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Bueno, yo tenía planeado subir este cap ayer, pero tuve que borrarlo y comenzar de nuevo, un así no quedó como esperaba, pero creo que quedó aceptable aunque sigue sin tener tanta acción (?)**

**SakuYuri-chan: ¡Gracias por tu review, Yuricchi~~! Lo sé, lo sé, ese Akashi es todo un desconsiderado (?) Pero ya pronto pedirá disculpas... muy a su estilo (?) Yo igual amo el Akakuro*W* es que esos dos le hacen algo a mi kokoro cada vez que los veo juntos*w* Espero seguir viendo tus review's ¡Cuidate! cc:**

**¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? Come jir babe, com jir owo**

**Ya sin más, espero y el capítulo sea de su agradocc:**

* * *

_Teiko Coffe _no era uno solo, por toda la extensión territorial de Japón se podían encontrar aproximadamente 100 locales más, o bueno, esos eran los conocimientos de Tetsuya. No era un café temático, eran más conocidos por su regla de _"Siempre satisfacer al cliente"_ invitando a la gente a _"no temer pedir un café justo como le gusta"_ ya que los empleados "_tienen alto conocimiento, siendo capaces de preparar el café que más disfrutan tus papilas gustativas"._  
Y por esa razón Kuroko tenía que _esforzarse _demasiado.

Y es que no tenía la velocidad de Aomine, ni la precisión de Kise al llevar a cabo las instrucciones _justo como el cliente dijo_, ni era bueno cocinando para dejar el trabajo de mesero y unirse a Murasakibara en la cocina. Pero lo que si tenía era la necesidad de conseguir dinero por su cuenta y la decisión de llevar a cabo esa meta, por esa razón no tuvo miedo al pasar por aquella puerta cuando leyó "Se busca personal" fuera del local, a pesar de conocer la fama del tan famoso café.

Hasta ahora, después de dos años de soportar y conseguir llevar a cabo esas _detalladas _peticiones, nunca había sentido la necesidad de abofetear a un cliente.  
Cliente que se había ido antes de que Kuroko consiguiera que se sintiera satisfecho con su pedido.

Oh si, sí Midorima se enteraba de eso iba a utilizar a _Oha Asa _para que tuviera un vida llena de desdicha y mala suerte.

Dejó esos pensamientos para otro momento, mientras, inconscientemente, llevaba algo del café que no terminó de preparar a sus labios. Al sentir ese sabor al que no estaba acostumbrado, Kuroko tosió unas cuantas veces, una gota de la bebida rodeó su mandíbula hasta detenerse en un hueco de su cuello. Si bien prefería las malteadas de vainilla, le gustaba el ambiente en el local, cuando la gente descansaba por un tiempo de su agotador trabajo, jóvenes platicando y adultos leyendo para pasar el rato.  
Mientras que, para conseguir su malteada favorita de vainilla, tenía que ir a un lugar donde solo frecuentaban personas como Kagami.

Ya casi era la hora de cerrar, Kise y Aomine se habían ido ya que hoy era el turno de Kuroko de quedarse hasta la hora de cierre; y Murasakibara ya no había regresado, y dudaba que lo hiciera, seguramente se detuvo en alguna plaza después de comprar los mini-malvaviscos. Bien, era hora de regresar a casa.

Solo tuvo que limpiar por última vez el lugar, asegurarse de cerrar bien todas las puertas y apagar las luces. Ahora podía regresar a casa no sin antes ir a comprar una malteada de vainilla camino a la estación.

—Kuroko.—

Justo cuando había cerrado la puerta principal, aquella voz le dio a entender a Kuroko que no regresaría a casa como tenía planeado. Girándose sobre sus talones, el peliceleste se preparó para enfrentar a esa persona.

—Midorima-kun, Takao-kun.— Kuroko, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, miró de reojo al chico pelinegro que se encontraba detrás de Midorima, apoyándose en sus rodillas mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con gran velocidad, tratando de recuperarse.— ¿Otra vez le tocó a Takao-kun pedalear?—

—Oha Asa dijo que un Acuario iba a hacer algo que me va a perjudicar.— Ignoró su pregunta, pero Takao lo confirmó al mover la cabeza verticalmente, aún sin poder recuperarse.

—¡Shin-chan!—Con la voz entrecortada, Takao consiguió regresar a su común actitud, enderezando su espalda para acercarse al peliverde.—¡Pero tu habías dicho que...—

—Cierra la boca, Takao.—Midorima lo interrumpió con brutalidad, al darse cuenta de su tono, reajustó sus gafas para calmarse.—¿Hiciste algo que me afectará, Kuroko?—

—Shin-chan... ya se fue.—

Siempre iba a agradecer su falta de presencia y misdirección cuando lo necesitaba, sobretodo cuando lo utilizaba para librarse de alguna persona. No es como si no le agradara Midorima, coincidian en algunas cosas, sólo que, después de 2 años conociéndolo, sabía que si decía "Oha Asa me dijo que Acuario..." sólo significaba que lo creía una amenaza.

Y Midorima no tenía "compasión" con las amenazas.

Un suspiró salió de sus labios mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a Maji Burger, seguía anhelando su malteada de vainilla y no se iba a desanimar por el hecho de que Midorima estaba sospechando de él -Por tercera vez en la semana.-

—Kuroko.—

Kuroko miró de reojo, esperando que sólo fuera su imaginación, para encontrarse con Midorima, quien se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la carretilla, con un Takao a punto de caer inconsciente pero que continuaba pedaleando.  
Ellos si que tenían una _peculiar _amistad.

—Midorima-kun yo no he hecho nada malo.—

Silencia. Midorima había desviado la vista lejos del peliceleste, reacomodando sus gafas en el momento, mientras Takao se alejaba de la carretilla y caía a los pies de Kuroko.

—Shin-chan...—

Midorima no lo dejó terminar, de nuevo.

—¿No te encontraste con alguien... peculiar?—

—Ahora mismo estoy con Midorima-kun y Takao-san.— El chico con poca presencia lo miró, su expresión no había cambiado pero Midorima no pudo evitar irritarse un poco, había notado la diversión escondida en las palabras del chico.

Mientras el peli verde trataba de no explotar de la ira -¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse por Kuroko...?- el más pequeño de los tres ayudó al peli negro a levantarse. Este, a regañadientes, aceptó la ayuda del chico, pues estaba demasiado cansado como para querer dejar el -ahora- cómodo pavimento.

—¡Eres tan amable Te-chan!— Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Takao se había lanzado a los brazos de Kuroko, justo como lo hacía Kise.

_Bueno, ellos serían mejores amigos si Midorima no lo trajera a sus pies todo el tiempo _Pensó Kuroko, como si eso fuera lo más lógico del mundo.  
Y tal vez lo era.

—Ya veo por que Shin-chan-¡Uwah!—

El pelinegro cayó en la carretilla, siendo llevado por un Midorima que por primera vez se dignaba a pedalear.

_Oh _Kuroko regresó a sus pensamientos _Fue más fácil deshacerme de Midorima-kun esta vez, aunque es gracioso como Takao-san logra hacerlo enfadar..._

Sin perder más tiempo, Tetsuya fue por su preciada malteada de vainilla.

* * *

—Estoy en casa.—

Sonriendo, el peli celeste dejó sus zapatos y tomó los indicados, podía oler la cena que estaba preparando su abuela desde ahí. La malteada de vainilla no iba a ser suficiente para el estómago de Kuroko, estaba ansioso por probar la comida de su abuela y es que, aunque intentara preparse algo, la cocina no era -PARA NADA- lo suyo.

—Bienvenido.— Aquella voz no era la que Kuroko esperaba, no era la dulce y lenta voz de su abuela, si no una rápida y llena de diversión. Imaginando ya de quien se trataba, el chico caminó hasta la cocina.

—Ogiwara-kun ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?, ¿Dónde está mi abuela?— ¿Acaso _Ogiwara _estaba _cocinando?_

—Estaba un poco cansada y le dije que podía ir a dormir.— Contestó mostrándole a Tetsuya una amplia sonrisa, sus ojos se cerraron por ese breve instante provocando que Kuroko sonriera también, claro, a su manera.

Le agradaba, Ogiwara y Kuroko eran amigos desde hace años, el peli celeste lo tenía bajo el nombre de "Primer amigo". Al terminar la primaria habían dejado de estar en el mismo colegio, pero la mayoría de las tardes Ogiwara iba a visitarlo, recibiendo una cálida bienvenida por parte de la abuela de Kuroko, ella amaba ver a esos dos juntos, y estaba orgullosa de que su amistad no se rompía por tontería _"como ocurre ahora con la mayoría de los jóvenes". _  
Y esos dos chicos estaban de acuerdo con la mujer de edad mayor, su amistad perduró por muchos años.

—Y Ogiwara-kun preparó y probó la cena.—

Ogiwara Shigehiro sintió algo rozar su labio, confundido, bajó la vista para descubrir de que se trataba.

—Siempre tienes comida dispersada por toda tu cara.— Pudo ver como sus comisuras eran estiradas hacía arriba.— Voy a preparar la mesa.—

El peli celeste salió de la cocina, sin poder ver la enrojecida cara de su amigo.

Lamentablemente, esa amistad estaba a pasos de _cambiar. _Pero ¿Será por una tontería?

* * *

El camino a la estación no era tan largo, pero cuando lo haces después de un largo día en la escuela sí que resultaba eterno. Pero algo que lo mejoraba es que su compañero, Kagami, siempre lo acompañaba usando el pretexto de que tenía que ir a Maji Burger,  
Si, ese chico que Kuroko estaba seguro que estaba detrás del trasero de Aomine. Y no precisamente para patearlo; o tal vez sí, sin usar el _pie. _

—Oi, Kuroko. En el café... ¿A quién le toca cerrar hoy?—

Kagami Taiga, compañero de Kuroko en la escuela desde el comienzo de este año. Un poco lento, testarudo y con cejas demasiado extrañas. Era un Aomine con cabello rojo -y esas puntas oscuras-, cejas de tijera y un temor extremo hacía los perror.

_Oh, perros. _

—Kagami-kun, creo que he perdido a nigou.—

* * *

**Pequeño extra/avance **

_"ATENCIÓN: Midorimacchi, Takaocchi, Murasakibaracchi, Aominecchi y otros, Kurokocchi~~~ ha perdido a su perro o(╥﹏╥)o"_

* * *

**¿Qué cómo se enteró Kise? JAJAJAJAJ el sabe todo de su Kurokocchi -No puede pensar una respuesta-**


End file.
